


Poems & Novels

by MiTuke



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiTuke/pseuds/MiTuke
Summary: My random ramblings and nightly monologues with me, myself and I ;)(Once in a while my dogs as well)Every chapter is a new story/fic/song/poem :D





	1. Oh, My little flower

The truth to you may be new  
But deep down they fell

We all see  
The way you walk on the road  
The decision you make  
The happiness you fake

Oh don't fret, they all knew.  
Just one look and they called you up  
On the lies you make

Don't you fear, we all are here  
Deep down they care  
So don't you fret, we still exist

Deep down they feel  
Just like we do, if not deeper

So don't worry dear, we all see  
The mess you have, the path you walk  
Down the lonely road of agony

Don't you fret, They all knew  
Just one look and they called you up  
On the lies you make

We all see  
The way you walk on the road  
The decision you make  
The happiness you fake

The truth to you may be new  
But deep down they fell

So don't worry dear, we all see  
The mess you have, oh the mess you have

Seeds of agony, left to bloom  
In your garden of happiness  
Seeds of agony, oh how they thrive  
In your little garden, shadows climbing down  
Slowly crawling along the patch of love

Oh don't worry

They may not bloom, not today at least  
Oh my little dear flower, don't you fret  
We all can see the path you tried to hide

Don't you fret, They all knew  
Just one look and they called you up  
On the lies you make

Don't you fear, we all are here  
Deep down they care  
So don't you fret, we still exist

Deep down they feel  
Just like you do, if not deeper  
So don't worry my flower, the seeds of agony will not bloom today


	2. Dear sunshine come back

I walked down the road, the wind slowly blowing. leaving a lingering feeling of joy and innocence.  
The sun was slowly rising, slowly treading the sand as I walker out from the shelter from my trees.

I slowly took a few careful steps out pf the shadow meadow I called my home.  
I could smell the salty water and the warming sand as I made my way towards the shore.

I slowly sank down on one knee, touching the wet surface of the nig blue.  
Well it was more of a greenish colour and with a mix of blue tones as well but yeah.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the sound of the shriping birds, the small rodents in the forest and the newer ending sound of the ocean.  
I basked in the morning sun, feeling an warmth I almost long forgotten from those many years in my lush woods.  
Deep down in my green kingdom the sun barely touched. Oh how I missed my light and carefree time, the time when we didn't have to hide.  
When the beauty of an rainbow was shared with us all.

But when you all called us up we saw you thru colours. Such sad eyes. Cloaked from this world and its beauty.

Oh how I would have loved your kind if you could have seen our thru colours.  
The beauty lost and forgotten when your dark colours shun thru.  
I wished you could see the rainbow, the thru colours of this world. The lush and joy filed part of our path.

We walk the same road, but just a different point of view.  
How much it can change, where your eyes lay.

I opened my eyes as a cold chill sweeps the beach.

I could feel the rain making it's claim on this day, please rain come another day. We all are waiting for some sun and warmth.  
Sunshine please don't take a break, they aren't here yet.

I let my hand stire the calm surface of the sea as I asked my wish.

Clamping my hands together I looked back at the greens.  
I sight as I shuffle to stand, the rising sun slowly fading behind the dark clouds forming.

Sunshine I hope we'll see each other soon. I let my hand slowly travel up the tree trunk. It's cold surface yet again missing out on the he warmth of the sun.

As the rest of the world slowly awake from It's slumber I slowly made my way back.

Soon to be forgotten by the world yet again.


	3. Of boys and broken hearts

Of boy's and broken hearts that may mend.

Left was these two boys, a business that needed to be handled and a school life to follow thru.

How strange life can be, love and loss in a blink of an eye.  
How a few hateful words will haunt your mined for a long time, maybe even forever?

How dose this little string of family bound hold, will it stay strong or will it brake?  
Will it ever mend or will this broken strings spring free.

Oh the loss of the beauty, the loss of warmth, the loss of safety.  
Will it mend or will it bend  
In a spiral of everlasting loss  
Pain and suffering, the fragrance of hate.

Her warm touch, cold to heart.  
Those cold tears, leaking.  
Salty rivers stray there way, without an single chance to dry.

Will it mend or will it break.  
These poor boys, left to fend.  
In darkens they dwell, of fear and hate, they play there game.  
The sadness and the sorrow

Straying them of the path, of how it once was.  
The path has change, but maybe so have they?


	4. Wonder what this will do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick kingdom Hearts inspires thingie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I May turn this into some sort of story because i thinks it's rather funny and worth saving ;P  
> At least for now :P

__________________________________________  
Note:  
I May turn this into some sort of story because i thinks it's rather funny and worth saving ;P  
At least for now :P  
__________________________________________

Demyx was helping Vexen in the lab, since he was curious about what was going on in there.   
"Ok, Demyx. You see this potion I'm holding? I need you to take it to Zexion..." Vexen said, holding up some strange, kinda purplish potion. Demyx looked at the potion then asked "What does it do and why should I take it to Zexion?..."   
Vexen sighed "Don't ask, just do it..." Demyx was just about to go, when he remembered one more question "Why isn't there a cork for the bottle?" Vexen sighed again "Well, I couldn't find a good cork, but we won't need one either...Now go..."

Meanwhile, Axel and Xigbar was arguing in the hallway.   
"You cheated, you bastard!" Axel shouted at Xigbar, who just shook his head and replied "You're just a very sore loser..."  
Axel did not like that answer and angrily replied "Don't lie, you asshole! I'm not stupid!" As the arguing got worse, they didn't notice Demyx running at their direction, neither did Demyx notice them standing there until it was too late.   
He ran right into them, causing them all to fall down to the floor.

"What are you doing, you clumsy bastard?!" Axel yelled at Demyx, he already were in a bad mood and this didn't make things better.   
"I-I'm really sorry...I didn't mean too..." Demyx quietly answered.   
"By the way...What is this fluid we're covered in?...Please tell us it's not one of Vexen's potions..." Axel and Xigbar said at the same time.   
Demyx looked at them "Yes, it is one of his potions...But I don't know what it does though..."


End file.
